1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method for displaying a captured image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an imaging system to allow an image captured by a camera to be transmitted to a captured image display apparatus via a network and a captured image to be confirmed by the captured image display apparatus. In such a system, there is a method for easily recognizing the image by displaying a partially received image when image data is transferred (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-298796).
However, there is a problem that when the amount of data of a captured image is large and time is consumed until the captured image display apparatus completes receiving of the captured image, an image is not displayed and a user has to wait. Even by the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-298796, in an image that cannot be displayed by partial data as a compressed image, similarly, a problem arises.